


Anatomy Of A Desk

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Anatomy Of A Desk

How do you pick out the perfect desk for your partner? It couldn't be just any old desk. It needed to have serpentine curves to match the twisting ink now occupying that space on her back. Your space. It's space. The desk needed to have perfectly curved cabriole legs that ended in the tiniest of feet, feet that defy the laws of physics in the way they are able to balance enormous burdens while remaining full of elegance and grace. The drawers should have strong dovetail joints, the pin and the tail coming together in perfect harmony; extremely difficult if not impossible to separate. The entire desk should be made from a dark cherry wood, the top hard and strong yet polished smooth like the porcelain skin of its owner, beckoning for a lover's gentle touch. 

You knew such a desk didn't really exist, not the one in your mind anyway. You spent a few fruitless weekends in dusty antique stores, examining furniture that had some of these qualities but not all. Eventually time marched forward and this particular quest was forgotten. 

Years later you were walking past an estate sale and you saw it; the desk you had held in such high esteem. You no longer occupied a basement together, she was more or less gone from your life. But you bought it anyway and took it back to the home you used to share. You knew it wouldn't bring her back; that wasn't the point. Even now, just like then, you knew that it wasn't just about a desk.


End file.
